little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sun Sets (Amy version)
Knuckles stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Amy and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his purple eyes. "You're the one." "Knuckles!" Tikal shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Sailor Galaxia's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Amy's voice. But Knuckles ignored her and pressed his forehead against the female pink hedgehog's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Amy started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Knuckles, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Amy and Knuckles were going to kiss for good, Tikal stopped them, yelling in Sailor Galaxia's voice, "KNUCKLES, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Amy's third day as a normal hedgehog was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Tikal laughed in Sailor Galaxia's voice, as Knuckles stared down at Amy. The skirt of her dress and her legs swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her legs as they turned into her red mertail with the clear lighter red fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress. Knuckles gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Tikal gleefully laughed in Sailor Galaxia's voice. On The word "late," Tikal curled her fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her silver wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Sailor Galaxia. She laughed as the whole crowd of people and animals reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-woman half-octopus. Sailor Galaxia cackled as she crawled down the deck to Knuckles and Amy, snatched up the merhog, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Amy's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Knuckles ran to the edge trying to catch Amy's hand. "Amy!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Amy's red dress had turned back into her red shell bra. As Sailor Galaxia continued in the direction of her cavern, Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Top Cat suddenly appeared, and Amy breathed a sigh of relief. "Sailor Galaxia, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Sailor Galaxia with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Kaa was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-woman half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Top Cat!" Sailor Galaxia chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, T.C.! She's mine now." Sailor Galaxia frowned. The half-woman half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Top Cat the contract that Amy signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Top Cat froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest niece's name signed at the bottom. Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph bound Amy's arms and pulled her away from her uncle. Amy felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Uncle Top Cat, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Sailor Galaxia manipulated Amy into one of her evil deals, Top Cat powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Sailor Galaxia was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Top Cat saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Top Cat was horrified as Sailor Galaxia laughed at his problem. Top Cat brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Sailor Galaxia snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Top Cat stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Sailor Galaxia took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Top Cat. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Sailor Galaxia, "The niece of the great alley cat is a very precious commodity." As Sailor Galaxia spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph were holding Amy hostage. It circled around the terrified merhog making a whirlpool around Amy before shrinking her down to a polyp. Top Cat tried to save her, but Sailor Galaxia stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Top Cat pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday socks and shoes. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. LeFou quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Knuckles, what are you doing?" LeFou called. "LeFou, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Knuckles, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Amy was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Sailor Galaxia manipulated Top Cat. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Top Cat looked at his niece, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-woman half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious niece. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his niece's name was replaced with his own in Amy's place. "Ha! It's done then." Sailor Galaxia exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Amy turning back into her merhog self and and it turned against the king. Top Cat suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Sailor Galaxia cackled evilly as Amy watched in horror as her uncle shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Sailor Galaxia started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Knuckles was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Top Cat‘s hat came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Kaa. Kaa's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Top Cat in his polyp form. "Oh!" Kaa gasped, "Your majesty." "Uncle Top Cat?" asked a worried Amy. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her uncle. "At last!" Sailor Galaxia smirked, as she picked up the purple hat and placed it on her head, covering her Kokoshnik, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Amy looked upon her uncle with guilt. But, seeing how her uncle sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Sailor Galaxia had done, Amy turned to glare up at Sailor Galaxia and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus lady, bringing her into a headlock. Sailor Galaxia seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Amy wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Sailor Galaxia turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Sailor Galaxia could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Knuckles' harpoon, and it left a scratch on Sailor Galaxia's arm. She turned to Knuckle, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Knuckles," Amy cried. "Knuckles, look out!" Sailor Galaxia held Amy against the rock with her tentacle and turned to the bear and weasel. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Knuckles, who was swimming up to the surface. The weasel and bear chased after Knuckles. Knuckles got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Tails, Charmy, and Kaa saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Kaa, and the three swam over. Kaa bit Weasel McGreed's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Tails and Charmy whacked Raffish Ralph in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Tails shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Charmy echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Knuckles. After the two let go of Knuckles, they both glared at Tails, Charmy, and Kaa. As the struggle went on, Sailor Galaxia pointed the trident towards Knuckles. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Knuckles. Amy came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her hair back, making Sailor Galaxia shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph, electrocuting them. Weasel McGreed and Raffish Ralph screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Sailor Galaxia dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the bear and weasel's ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Sailor Galaxia gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few creatures she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved henchmen for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Amy and Knuckles, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Amy, Sailor Galaxia started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Sailor Galaxia, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Tails, Charmy, and Kaa watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs